


GiwaGiwan

by Reliz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Not A Happy Ending, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, fictional culture, mentions of - Freeform, promt 8: eldritch abominations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/pseuds/Reliz
Summary: Obito barely knows what’s going on. They gave him something after his escape attempt. Something that stops his limbs from responding as well as they should. He feels weak and time seems to be rushing past him.He can’t even really think. It’s like there's cotton in his brain and up his nose. even in his ears. He hears them speak but can’t understand anything.The fall of a culture, the birth of a monster.Prompt 8: Eldritch Abominations





	GiwaGiwan

 

“We need to deal with him soon, Sun Sarutobi. We are draining our already limited resources by keeping him alive, “ Danzo, the head of the hunter corps informed their supreme leader and the acting Sun God. The Advisors and Sun were trying to decide what to do with their first foreign prisoner and they were being indecisive.

 

The lands of the Giwa* had gone uncontested for centuries. No other culture anywhere near. Until a few decades ago when the Uchihas settled near.

 

They were barbaric, couldn’t even speak the god tongue. And their hunting _giwan**_ consisted of only one person. Who does that? _Everyone_ knows a pack is much more effective. 

 

At first the Uchihas were considered merely as weird wild people who were sometimes seen by the furthest hunting  _ giwans _ but nothing else. And that far from their lands they always moved alone, hardly a threat.

 

Then the Uchihas started expanding their territory and it got more and more common to spot an Uchiha in the middle reaches of the hunting grounds. It become a contest of hunting rights. The land belonged to the Giwa and so the Uchiha had to go.

 

“He’s of no importance to the Uchihas so we can not even use him to drive them away, “ Danzo continued.

 

Sun Sarutobi puffed his pipe, watching his kingdom below, setting sun coloring the stone city gold, and looked thoughtful.

 

Next spoke the High Priest, Koharu. 

 

“What if we use  _ him _ as the  _ Feast before Hunt _ sacrifice? The year has been awfully chilly and the crops meager.”

 

Danzo cast a pondering look at koharu “Hunter  _ giwans _ haven’t had as big of a haul because of the Uchiha, either.  The idea has merit. “

 

“What of the wolf? Normally we gift the  _ GiwaGiwan _ *** some help on their hunt if the year goes badly? Are you not worried that the next year would be even worse? “ Homura asked the other advisors. While his voice was passive you could see the apprehension in his eyes.

 

“He must be a hunter, he was far too deep in our lands not to be. We won’t be depriving them help, “ Danzo answered. Then, little more reluctantly, he ads “And no  _ giwan _ has seen any trace of wolves for few years now. It  _ must _ be the Uchihas.”

 

At this point Sun Sarutobi turned to look them. 

 

“Alright, that’s what we'll do. “

 

~o~

 

Obito barely knows what’s going on. They gave him something after his escape attempt. Something that stops his limbs from responding as well as they should. He feels weak and time seems to be rushing past him.

 

He can’t even really think. It’s like there's cotton in his brain and up his nose. even in his ears. He hears them speak but can’t understand anything. 

 

It’s the weird speech Kakashi uses with Rin, and when they first met. If he were fully functioning he would at least have a chance. They'd been trying to learn each other's speech but Rin and him hadn’t advanced much unlike Kakashi. Stupid genius.

 

They were dragging him somewhere, that much he knew. He was half carried between two much bigger guys and judging by their tone, they weren’t any happier than he was about it. Ha, their own fault for drugging him.

 

They lay him on a stone altar. The sun is still behind the horizon so the stone feels cold against his feverish skin.

 

Obito doesn’t have the strength to keep his head straight and it lols uselessly to the side. Now he can see where all the light was coming from.

 

He couldn’t help the bitter smile stretching his lips. He finally understood what was going on. Sacrifice, an execution. He just hoped that Kakashi and Rin would not face his fate for helping him.

 

There was hundreds of people gathered around the altar, many carrying different light sources. Open fires and lanterns everywhere. And and at the front of the crowd a very priesty looking person spoke something and lifted their left hand to the air.

 

The crowd cheered. But obito gulped. In the priest left hand was a decorative but wicked looking dagger. And now she was by Obito's head.

 

She spoke some more and soon Obito could feel how his limbs were secured. He tried to fight it, more on a principal than any real belief he could get away, but he hardly slowed them any.

 

The singing started, and were it under different circumstances he’d be listening avidly. Now he could do nothing but watch in horror as the priest slowly lowered the dagger to his body. He could not fight the flinch when that sharp, cold dagger sank to his flesh.

 

She started carving something into his flesh and Obito wanted to scream, scream his pain and fear up to the Gods in hopes of revenge, of protection to his dear friends also captive but by their own people. But even that was taken from him for at some point in leaving his cell and being secured on the stone he was gagged.

 

So all of Obito's rage and fear festered in his body, in his soul and thus doomed the civilisation of the Giwa.

 

Between the carving starting and Obito's throat finally being slit, the hundreds of wolf souls sacrificed before him had started to gather. Lured in by Obito's growing anger and wish of revenge. By the time last of Obito's life drips down the altar it’s too late to take anything back. The Giwa’s first human sacrifice will be their last. 

 

Violent torrent of feelings take causes many of the people that come to watch the sacrifice choke on air. Few even faint.

 

People watch, frozen in horror, as the body sacrificed to the GiwaGiwan rose from the stone altar. Surrounded by too many eyes and teeth the woken being lets out a wordless roar that rips the nearest to nothing. Only puddles of blood remains, and those aren’t there for long.

 

The Being takes a step forward and the puddles seem to get suckt into the compleate absence of light surrounding the barely human shaped  _ creature _ .

 

This is what finally unfreezes the crowd.

 

~o~

 

Obito doesn’t know what's going on.

 

He’s suffocating. His body is not his anymore. They are many now. And they are  _ hungry _ .

 

So Obito suffocated under the overwhelming rage and festering hunger. Let his instinct guide his steps and drowned their hunger in the blood and remains of those that wronged them. 

 

They did not care for the screams of the children that carried into their hundreds of ears. The sight of the carnage that their hundreds of invisible mouths left in their wake made no impact even when seen by the hundreds of eyes they had. And why would these things matter?

 

They were not part of them, they were nothing ever seen before. And they would get their vengeance from the skin of these pitiful beings that dared to wrong them.

 

~o~

 

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Rin trying to quietly shake him awake. 

 

His head felt heavy and he could barely get his body into sitting position. He had been drugged. They had failed.

 

“Did we at least get Obito out? “ he had to make sure.

 

“No, we took too much time and the next patrol got us. We were all drugged but they forgot to take my medkit away, “ Rin looked grim saying that.

 

“You have been out of it at least two days maybe more, so you might feel bit weakened despite the antidote,” Rin continued while moving to check the hallway.

 

Kakashi nodded to show he understood when Rin looked back at him but still made to get up.

 

Rin sight at Kakashi’s stubbornness but turned back to the hallway.

 

“I was able to get out only now for the patrols had been bigger than usual. Today though there was barely anyone and I was able to slip by unnoticed. I don’t know what's going on but I do not like this at all, let’s hurry! “

 

Kakashi had made his way next to Rin when she talked but at her comment about the guards he barely contained his panic.

 

“Rin, we must go now! We might already be too late! “ Kakashi said quickly and started to run.

 

Rin ran after him quickly.

 

“Kakashi, Obito's sell is deeper down. You’re heading into wrong direction,” she tried to whisper.

 

“We were out longer than you thought,” Kakashi said quickly while checking around the corner. “The Feast must be starting for the guards presence to be so small. “

 

They go up a level. They are now close to the guard entrance they had broken in through when trying to brake Obito out before.

 

“Wha-what? Why make our way up then? Now’d be the perfect time to get Obito out then,” Rin was getting worried. Kakashi is the most rational person she knows and this haste (in her opinion) means he must know something more.

 

Kakashi stops just before the last door between them and the outside and turned to Rin.

 

“The year has been bad, the GiwaGiwan has had trouble and is in need of help, “ Rin nods at Kakashi's words, wondering where this is going. “ There has been no sightings of wolves for few years now. “ Rin gasps, having an inkling where this was going. “Obito's a hunter an-” Rin interrupts him, tearing the door open.

 

“We must go now! This can’t happen! “ she nearly shouts starting to run towards the city. 

 

~o~

 

When they arrive to the city edge all they see is panic and fear. People screaming, crying, some frozen where the stand eyes vacant.

 

They have no idea what's going on but they keep moving, watching with horrified eyes and wondering what was going on.

 

‘What happened? ‘ they think at the same time.

 

When they make it to the city square where the First Path up the mountain to the altar starts, they see what could only bee the creature causing the pandemonium. 

 

It was horrifying to look at. Far too many eyes and mouths. So black it seemed nothing could escape it. 

 

Kakashi couldn’t stop the widening of his eyes and the sudden increase of his heartbeat. Next to him, Rin let out a choked sob.

 

“Ob-Obito”.

 

The being, Obito (no, it couldn’t be), didn’t react. It kept on walking... towards a crying child.

 

“Obito no! Please don’t do it!” Rin shouted and sprinted in front of the child trying to cover them.

 

The being didn’t stop. It was Kakashi's turn to act. 

 

Faster than you could blink Kakashi was between Obito and Rin, trying to push Obito further.

 

“Aargh! “ screamed Kakashi as he watched his arms disintegrate.

 

Soon only thing left of Kakashi on this plain was pool of blood and even that was slowly evaporating.

 

Rin froze, unable to comprehend losing both of her best friends. She fell to the ground, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks but she didn’t let out a sound. Even as her body slowly disintegrated to nothing she was quiet, not registering the scared, hopeless,   _ distraught  _ face of the creature.

 

Obito couldn’t think, couldn’t even dare to process what had just happened. He collapsed where he stood knees hitting the ground, tears escaping his eyes. This isn’t what he wanted. He just wanted to get away.

 

He screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far.  
>   
> [I made a picture of how I imagined Obito would look like.](https://reseliz.tumblr.com/tagged/GiwaGiwan)
> 
> some translations:  
> *Giwa = wolf  
> **Giwan = wolf pack or a small hunting party  
> ***GiwaGiwan = wolf pack of wolf packs. The name of the good that drives away the cold and dark, protector of the sun. A mass of wolf spirits on a forever hunt.


End file.
